El Señor De La Noche
by TheLordOfDarkness98
Summary: Esta historia narra la historia de Issei un Demonio-vampiro y sobre como se labrara su nombre en el inframundo y el mundo de la noche. Issei poderoso no pervertido.Posiblemente tendrá harem pero eso no sera hasta mas adelante de momento no.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 : Él inicio de una nueva leyenda

High School DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos son de su respectivo autor.

Os voy a explicar lo que significa cada simbología para que no os confundáis con los diálogos

*Hola hay alguien ahí * - Conversaciones por teléfono o móvil y/o transmisiones holográficas

[Tu puedes compañero] -Ddraig y algún otro dragón o un ser superior que no tenga forma humana

(¿Que puedo hacer?) -Pensamientos o alguna que otra aclaración del autor

"No puedes dejarte vencer"-Ascalon

'Tienes que vencer por ellos' -Excalibur

Todo comienza en una sala en el castillo de Lucifer en el inframundo :

Hay se encuentran dos personas enfrente un ataúd de color negro con un símbolo extraño en el centro de este de color violeta.

Uno de ellos era un hombre cabello rojo y una mujer con un largo cabello plateado.

El peli rojo dice:

-Muy bien prosigamos a retirar el sello de este ataúd para saber que es lo que hay dentro.

Este usa un círculo mágico y le imbuye una inmensa carga de poder demoníaco para abrir el sello.

Entonces se produce un brillo muy fuerte y entonces el sello es destruido.

Entonces la mujer peliplatina abre el ataúd y ahí dentro se encontraba un hombre de cabello plateado que tiene una piel muy pálida ese sujeto aparentaba unos 22 o 23 años de edad este llevaba un traje de un estilo antiguo ( Imaginaros a Sparda de Devil May Cry pero mas joven y sin el monóculo )

Entonces el hombre de repente abre los ojos y estos eran de color carmesí tan rojo como la sangre.

Pero os preguntareis como ocurrió todo púes todo comienza así...

FLASH BACK

Castillo de Lucifer Inframundo

Un hombre pelirojo llamado Sirzechs Gremory que ostentaba el título de rey demonio Lucifer,

este se encontraba sentado en su despacho observando unos documentos cuando de repente este dice :

-Grayfia ven aquí.

Entonces se acerca y se pone enfrente de él una mujer peliplata que se encontraba atrás de él esa mujer es su sirvienta y esposa llamada Grayfia Lucifege.

Ella le pregunta :

-¿Que desea Sirzechs-sama?

Él dice :

-Te acuerdas de cuando investigamos la planta subterránea del castillo la semana pasada.

Entonces ella contesta :

-Por supuesto. ¿Sucede algo con ese asunto?

Él dice :

-Pues ahora que lo dices sí , recuerdas que descubrimos una puerta sellada y oculta con un hechizo.

Ella le contesta :

-Sí lo recuerdo , esa puerta que tenia un sello con el símbolo del clan Lucifer.

El dice:

-Sí esa misma , la semana pasada decidí dejarlo para otro momento porque estaba bastante ocupado con el papeleo y he decidido abrirla ahora mismo.

Ella le contesta.

-Muy bien vayamos ahora mismo.

Entonces la pareja sale de la habitación y se ponen en marcha hacia su destino.

5 minutos después planta subterránea del castillo de Lucifer

Sirzechs dice:

-Bien ya estamos aquí vamos a disponernos a entrar yo abriré el sello pues solo un demonio de clase Maou o de otro ser de otra especie de igual poder podría romperlo.

Entonces el se dispone a romper el sello y luego se disponen a entrar dentro de la habitación.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

El peliplata sale del ataúd y pregunta:

-Quienes son ustedes y ¿Dónde me encuentro en este momento?

Bueno lo dejaremos aquí por el momento según los reviews y si le gusta a la gente seguiré con la historia. Si tenéis alguna pregunta hacedlas mediante los reviews.

Bueno aquí se despide TheLordOfDarkness98 cambio y corto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Los Orígenes

High School DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos son de su respectivo autor.

Os voy a explicar lo que significa cada simbología para que no os confundáis con los diálogos

*Hola hay alguien ahí * - Conversaciones por teléfono o móvil y/o transmisiones holográficas

[Tu puedes compañero] -Ddraig y algún otro dragón o un ser superior que no tenga forma humana

(¿Que puedo hacer?) -Pensamientos o alguna que otra aclaración del autor

"No puedes dejarte vencer"-Ascalon

'Tienes que vencer por ellos' -Excalibur

Él hombre peliplata se acaba de despertar y este pregunto:

-Donde estoy y quienes son ustedes.

Él pelirojo contesta:

-Yo soy Sirzechs Gremory que ostenta el título de Lucifer y quien esta a mi lado es mi esposa y sirvienta Grayfia Lucifege y tu ¿eres?

Él peliplata responde:

-¡Espera!-Dice este todo alborotado y prosigue -Cómo que Lucifer dónde esta padre y que ocurrió con él-Preguntó este.

Él pelirojo contesta:

-¡Espera un momento!-Exclamo este-Que relación tienes con él Lucifer original que yo sepa solo tuvo un hijo y ese es Rizevim Livan Lucifer -Dijo él pelirojo.

Él peliplata contesta:

-Ups, se suponía que era un secreto -Dijo este dejando ala pareja boquiabierta con una cara de WTF por lo que se acababan de enterar.

Pero el hombre prosiguió-Yo soy él hermano mayor de Rize-chan, pero yo soy hijo de una de sus amantes,ya sabéis que a las demonios les cuesta mucho quedar embarazadas y a mi madre que es una vampiresa a ella le costo menos y quedó embarazada mucho antes que Lilith-san,solo unos pocos sabían sobre mi existencia, los maou y algún que otro alto cargo del inframundo, uno de ellos fué el primer líder de la clan Bael,que presenciaron mi nacimiento,pero tanto padre como madre decidieron mantener eso en él mas alto secreto posible,pues madre no quería causarle problemas a padre.

La pareja estaba con una cara y miradas incrédulas por todo lo que acaban de escuchar.

Entonces el pelirojo contesta:

-Ahora tiene mas sentido, pero ¿como se llama usted?-Pregunto este con respeto pues es un hombre mayor que él.

-Mi nombre es Issei Vladi chiquillo, hijo de Lucifer y Elizabeth Vladi.-Dice este con una cara y mirada neutra ante todo esto

Él pelirojo contesta:

-Con que Vladi eh(La casa de la que proviene el siervo de mi hermanita.)

Él peliplata contesta:

-Ocurre algo con mi casa mocoso.-Dice este con un tono de voz suave pero de alguna manera era muy aterrador.

El pelirojo dice:

-N-no p-para nada-Dice este con un poco de nerviosismo en sus palabras-Lo que ocurre es que un conocido mio es un miembro de su clan señor y estaba sorprendido,a propósito como es que usted tiene un nombre oriental.-Este comenta.

El peliplata dice:

-Ah con que era eso,muy bien y mi nombre es oriental es porque a mi madre le gusta la cultura Japonesa,ese vampiro del que hablabas ¿Se trata de un vampiro que yo conozca chiquillo?-Este pregunta.

El pelirojo contesta:

-No es un niño medio-vampiro llamado Gasper pero fue exiliado de su clan porque se supone que su Sacred Gear es muy peligrosa,pues al ser medio humano la consiguió lo paso muy mal cuando estaba solo pero una vez que viajamos a Rumanía mi hermana lo encontró y lo reencarno como demonio y así se volvió su sirviente.

El peliplata pregunta:

-¿Como que lo reencarno,acaso eso es siquiera posible?-Pregunto este con una mirada incrédula.

El pelirojo contesta:

-Si con un sistema que se invento a través de unas piezas de ajedrez malignas llamadas Evil Piece, que permiten reencarnar a seres en demonios y convertirlo en un sirviente del demonio que lo reencarno,claro esta no se puede reencarnar a los seres que sean dioses.

El peliplata dice:

-Bueno ahora ya tiene mas sentido,aunque eso me ha dejado anonadado,supongo que su creador debe ser alguien bastante inteligente.

El pelirojo contesta:

-Claro que lo es el es mi mejor amigo y uno de los maou actuales el maou Belzebú,Ajuka Belzebú.-Comenta este con una sonrisa.

El peliplata pregunta:

-Ya lo pregunté antes pero que paso con padre y con los demás maou como que ahora hay otros maou.-Pregunta este con una cara bastante seria y empezaba a expulsar inconscientemente un poco de su aura pues su poder estaba muy inestable y no podía controlarlo del todo bien porque había estado sellado durante muchísimo tiempo.(Os preguntareis porque no tenia el aspecto de un viejo eso se debe a que al ser medio demonio el puede alterar su aspecto con magia demoníaca)

El pelirojo contesta:

-Todos ellos murieron en la ultima guerra que ocurrió hace mas de tres mil años junto con dios.

El peliplata dice:

-Con que eso ocurrió eh.-Este estaba con una cara neutra pero este por dentro tenía una rabia inmensa y volvió a emitir su aura inconscientemente pero se tranquilizo y dejo de emitirla al saber que dios también murió,pero este igualmente estaba con una tristeza enorme pero sabía ocultar bien sus sentimientos,pero en ese momento pensó en su padre y comenzo a emitir una sed de sangre inmensa.- **Ese maldito** -Dijo con una voz de ultratumba muy aterradora,que les congelo la sangre y asustó a la pareja que estaba enfrente de este -Pero al menos ese bastardo esta muerto también, bueno ya no se le puede hacer mas.-Después de eso volvió a tranquilizarse de nuevo.

El peliplata dice:

-Bueno si no hay mas que decir,me retirare por ahora nos volveremos a encontrar en otra ocasión chiquillo.-El peliplata usa un círculo mágico para guardar el ataúd y luego usa otro círculo mágico para de teletransportación y luego desaparece de esa habitación.

La pareja se había quedado ahí quieta en el lugar pero después de unos segundos de silencio vuelve a hablar:

-Quien hubiera pensado que el Lucifer anterior tuviera otro hijo,eso si que me sorprendió.

La peliplata dijo:

-Y que lo diga Sirzechs-sama.

El pelirojo dice:

-Bueno voy a volver ya al trabajo.

La peliplata contesta:

-Como usted desee Sirzechs-sama.

La pareja sale de la habitación y vuelven las actividades qque estaban haciendo recientemente.

 **Rumanía Territorio De La Facción Tepes**

El peliplata a aparecido en una calle pero esta estaba cubierta de nieve y poco concurrida, este solo sonrío y dijo:

-Hogar dulce,hogar.

Pero lo que él no sabía es que dos personas lo habían detectado en cuanto este a aparecido en este pero una de ellas una mujer rubia que su color de ojos era de un rojo carmesí como la sangre esta dijo:

-Mi pequeño-Dice esta llorando y con una enorme sonrisa y llena de alegría.

Bueno aquí traigo el segundo capítulo espero que os guste,si tenéis alguna duda preguntar mediante los reviews y también quiero saber vuestras opiniones.

Aquí se despide TheLordOfDarkness98 cambió y corto.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Él Reencuentro

High School DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos son de su respectivo autor.

Os voy a explicar lo que significa cada simbología para que no os confundáis con los diálogos

*Hola hay alguien ahí * - Conversaciones por teléfono o móvil y/o transmisiones holográficas

[Tu puedes compañero] -Ddraig y algún otro dragón o un ser superior que no tenga forma humana

(¿Que puedo hacer?) -Pensamientos o alguna que otra aclaración del autor

"No puedes dejarte vencer"-Ascalon

'Tienes que vencer por ellos' -Excalibur

 **Castillo De La Facción Teppes Rumanía**

Había una mujer sentada en un sillón en su habitación,

pero esta tenía una mirada perdida.

Entonces de repente esta siente una aura conocida y nostálgica para ella.

Si señores esa bella mujer es nada mas y nada menos que Elizabeth Vladi la madre de nuestro protagonista.

Esta dice:

-Mi pequeño-Esta se concentra para sentirla mejor y asegurarse y se da cuenta de que si es el aura de su hijo-No puede ser,imposible-Dice esta incrédula-Se suponía que había muerto durante la guerra anterior.

Esta se pone a llorar y esboza una enorme sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Después se levanta rápidamente y sale a toda prisa de su habitación para salir a su encuentro.

Pero en otra habitación había un hombre rubio de ojos carmesíes que aparentaba tener unos 30 años mas o menos,este se encontraba sentado en frente de su escritorio revisando unos documentos y en cuanto siente el aura del peli plata

Este comenta:

-Issei-nii- Este también puso una cara de incredulidad pero a la vez este estaba muy alegre y también sonrió- Pensamos que había muerto pero al parecer eso no fue así,cuando tía Elizabeth se entero de aquello cayo en una enorme depresión y no ha vuelto a salir de su cuarto des de aquél momento,seguro que estará muy alegre-Os preguntareis quien este hombre.¿no? Pues este hombre es Charles Vladi él actual patriarca del clan Vladi y líder de la facción Teppes , primo de Issei y padre de Gasper él alfil de Rias Gremory.

Este prosiguió:

-Bueno vamos para allá para saber que ocurre.-Este también se levanta y sale de su habitación.

Ahora volvemos con él peli plata,este se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por la calle,cuando estaba a medio camino este siente dos auras muy familiares,

entonces este se detiene y se queda esperando ahí para ver que pasa.

Después de media hora se ve que dos personas se están acercando hacia el peli plata y este sonríe en cuanto ve quienes son.

La mujer en cuanto lo ve va corriendo y se le lanza encima de él peli plata y lo abraza muy fuerte después esta dice:

-¡Isse!-Esta exclama y luego se pone a llorar- Pensabamos que habías muerto durante la guerra estaba muy triste sin ti.

El peli plata contesta:

-Lamento haberte hecho entristecer tanto madre,pero no pude hacer nada padre me sello y acabo de ser liberado de mi sello hace poco tiempo-Dice este con una voz realmente apenada,en cuanto lo escucharon estos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Entonces su madre le pregunta:

-¿como ocurrió?

Este le contesta:

-Yo quería ir a pelear contra dios junto con padre y los tíos,pero padre no quería que fuera y se enojo conmigo después me fui a dormir y entonces ya no recuerdo nada mas. He sido liberado por el maou Lucifer actual y cuando desperté me encontraba en mi cuarto que tenía en el castillo de padre.

Él rubio contesta:

-Eso si que no me lo esperaba pero lo importante es que ya estas de vuelta Issei-nii- Dice este sonriendo.

Él peli plata contesta:

-Pues si ya estoy de vuelta, y a propósito me harías el favor de quitarte de encima mío madre-La rubia se da cuenta de ello y se levanta rápidamente.

El peli plata prosigue y dice:

-A propósito si que has crecido Charly-chan ya eres todo un hombre.-Este comentario hace que él rubio se ría y se sonroje.

Este dice:

-No me llames así por favor Issei-nii ya no soy un crío como puedes ver.

Él peli plata contesta:

-Es verdad jeje lo siento pero es la costumbre,para ti han pasado muchísimos años pero piensa que para mi es como si hubiese sido ayer.

Él rubio le mira con una cara apenada y dice:

-Es verdad lo lamento.

Pero el peli plata le contesta:

-Es normal no pasa nada-Le dice con una enorme sonrisa y este pregunta-¿A propósito quien es el líder del clan ahora?

Él rubio contesta:

-Soy yo Issei-nii- Dice este todo orgulloso.

Él peli plata contesta:

-Con que tu eh...-Dice este y entonces este pone una sonrisa divertida que estremece al rubio pues el peli plata es un maníaco de las batallas-Entonces te habrás vuelto muy poderoso ¿No?

Él rubio le contesta:

-Pues claro cuando quieras te lo demuestro.-Dice este con una sonrisa de superioridad.

El peli plata contesta:

-Que sepas que aunque este debilitado aun puedo derrotarte fácilmente,pero primero me ayudaras a entrenar y después lucharemos en serio con todo nuestro poder-Dice este con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces la rubia les interrumpe diciendo:

-¡Muy bien ya es suficiente!-Exclama esta-Vamos a regresar ya a casa tenemos que celebrar una fiesta.-Dice esta muy alegre.

Los dos contestan al unísono:

-¡Si! Asienten y estos proceden a caminar.

Bueno aquí traigo el tercer capítulo pensaba subirlo,antes pero he estado ocupado y no he podido hasta ahora. Espero que os guste,si tenéis alguna duda preguntar mediante los reviews y también quiero saber vuestras opiniones.

Aquí se despide TheLordOfDarkness98 cambió y corto.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya me he decidido voy a borrar todos los capítulos y volveré a subir de nuevo desde el primero.

Lo que haré es lo siguiente voy a cambiar la forma de narrar la historia y añadiré algunas cosas para

que se aclaren alguna que otra duda que habéis podido tener alguno de vosotros y le añadiré algo mas a la trama . Posiblemente lo subiré mañana .

Eso es todo bueno aquí se despide TheLordOfDarkness98 cambio y corto.


End file.
